Best Friends
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Freddie seeks a way to rid of Missy. One evening, he knows her secret and he'll exploited. Rated "M" for a reason.


**A/N: I wanted to write on Missy, showed that the relationship Sam/Freddie has evolved through it (unintentionally of course).**

 **...**

 **Corridor of 8th floor of Bushwell Plaza**

"Forget it, nobody believes me" she said before she turned to leave.

The boy takes her hand, the girl turns around.

"Stay, please?" he asks, she sighs.

"I believe you Sam, it's just that I find it hard to believe that a person can hurt you."

"I'm not invinsible Freddo, sometimes I lose ... even if I do not like it" she removes her hand and crossed her arms under her chest, making a pout.

Freddie looks, he knows very well what she has now. He motioned her to come home.

"Uh, it is closed ... and I do not have my key," he said after wanted to open his door and tried his key.

"Always head in the air," she unlocks her door and she smiled "What would you do without me?" He rolls his eyes.

They come every two in the Benson apartment and she heads straight into the bathroom of his room, Freddie is looking a little bucket in the closet of his room.

"You can come," Sam said after a while, he is putting himself shirtless and enters.

Sam is sitting on the edge of his bathtub, naked breast, with one arm under her chest. Freddie gives her the bucket and she puts under her chest, he moved behind her, pressing his chest against her back and he takes her breasts for pressed them, bringing out her milk.

She groaned, loving the feeling of being lightened and the boy is always gentle with her, he knows she is very sensitive, since he knows her condition there are weeks when Freddie gave her a friendly kick on her chest ... making wet the top of Sam.

Having no other choice, she explained her condition and Freddie was shocked at first, but he asked her if he could help her. After some hesitation, she accepted their new ritual quotidient: make out her milk twice a week (he explained that she needed to be treated and that's why she had her pain, thing she did not know).

She presses her head against his neck to surrender in her sensations, Freddie continued the milking for nearly half an hour (he sees that less milk spell). He takes the bucket and puts it on the floor, then he takes her in his arms for lulled a moment, he liked to feel her soft skin against his.

"What will you do with that?" she watch the filled bucket, enjoying being in his arms.

"This is my breakfast, or to make pancakes" he said mischievously.

"You really love my milk?" she asks, she never asked before.

"Yep, that's really good, you should try."

"It's gross, it's strange to be tasted oneself" she gets sideways on his lap.

"Good for me" she makes him a smirk.

"It's normal Fredperv, you love my tits" she puts her breasts under his eyes.

"It's true, and your milk is even better when it is taken straight from the source" he puts his mouth on her breast and he head her nipple.

She moaned again, she is very sensitive to them and the boy knows what she likes. Within a few days, she grew up a cup A to a cup D and since, she dresses with loose clothing to hide her chest, she really did not like being ogled by the boys.

He bites and slightly clamp her nipples for a few moment and she enjoys pleasure, her breasts are a very erogenous zone and he loves come her like this (a little boost to his ego, Sam leaves him his pleasure).

He licks some liquid on her chest for cleaning her and he cradles her, for calmed down for her reminiscence.

 **...**

A few minutes later

Sam is lying on her back on the bed, still naked breast, she did not feel the need to put her top like the boy already saw it all (and feel) of her chest.

Freddie is also lying next to her on the side, he stroked her belly and she likes it, she needed right now.

"What will I do, she always has a step ahead of me," she sighs, "I feel I'm going to hit her at any time."

"I'll do some research on it, it must also have weaknesses, or I could ..." he did not finish his sentence, he always thinks.

"... I do not want to lose Carly" she digs her face on his chest and lets out a few tears.

Freddie took her in his arms, he breaks his heart to see her like that.

Since their first kiss, things were a little awkward between them, they were always fighting but there was something more ... they loved the presence of the other, dragged together without Carly, talked about everything and nothing (and some hit of Sam).

they eventually become friends, or even best friends, not like their relationship with Carly, they have something more but he did not know how to describe it.

She is a bit quiet listening his heart, he told him to sit down, back at him, and she did as he asked. Freddie gives her a massage to relax, trying to make her to stop of think of her misfortunes for a moment, it seems worked when she leans against him, her eyes closed and her breathing slow.

He continuously thought of a plan against Missy, she is a smart girl and nasty but she has also its weak point, everyone has one.

 **...**

 **Ridgeway High School**

The next day, Freddie is looking the redhead friend of Carly in the hallways, he finds her talking to a girl group. He asked to talked her alone and Missy follows him in an empty classroom. She asks him with a charming smile.

"You wanted to be alone with me?" she smiled, thinking a different idea from that of Freddie.

"Yes, I was shown you something," he pulls out a camcorder.

"Oh, a video" she is a little disappointed

"Do not worry, you're loved" he begins to show his video.

After a minute of viewing, she remote frightened and outraged, she even seems to be a bit pale.

"What do you want from me?" she asks, she knows he can destroy her life.

"I want you leave Sam alone, if you ever done her any wrong, I put the video on the net and you're more popular than us," he thinks "and I made copies if you must know."

"But I thought you hate yourself."

"Our relationship does not concern you."

"Very well, I will not bother you anymore."

"You do not understand me, I said to Sam left in peace, but you'll still be friends with us," he smiled.

"I do not understand."

"You hurt Sam and I really do not like that, you'll be very nice to her from now on, even if she is not with you," she nods, defeated.

"One more thing" he has a mischievous smile, "take off your pants."

"What, I-" he stops her, shaking his camcorder in front of her.

She takes off gently her pants, to drop to her ankles and she tries to hide her intimacy, she does not want him to see her like that.

"Turn around" She did as he said.

Freddie is about to lower his underwear but he sees something interesting, he smiled.

"Well, well, you would not be in the process of advantage?" he touches the wet spot "you're really a bitch" he presses the stain, making her moan.

He finally drop her panties and notice she is really wet, the situation must please her more than he thought. He takes a few objects in his backpack, he spreads her ass and puts a vibrating anal plug inside her asshole. She is surprised and she arched her back a little. He rummages again in his backpack and pulls out a chastity belt, he puts her.

"You're worn it for now" he finishes installing the padlock from her belt and locked it.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were a sweet boy," she said sadly.

"You were horrible with Sam when she hath done nothing, and I hate my friends to be hurt," he continued.

"To tell you the truth, I was just thinking to punish you for the day but" he tears her panties and shows her the spot "when I saw you like that, I had another idea."

"You broke my underwear, what will I wear under my pants?" he puts her pants and buttoned.

"The belt will suffice you and bad girls do not wear underwear" it activates the remote and Missy jumps of vibration of her ass "I'm watching you, I can be very nasty when I want."

She lowers her head.

"Go to class," he ordered, she obeyed.

He leaves turn after a while, her docility gave him some ideas in his head and he goes to the used for him ... and Sam.

Later in the cafeteria, Missy is nicer to Sam, she's proud she is a good friend for Carly. Carly smiled, glad her friends get along better now, after the little paranoid Sam yesterday. Sam wondered why this girl has suddenly become nicer to her? or why Freddie has a big smile on his face? or why Missy was uptight randomly during lunch?

Sam think that Freddie did something, but saw his face, he will not say anything for now it.

 **...**

 **Sam's Home**

A week later, Freddie is at the door of Sam, waiting for her after he rang.

Sam opens the door and sees Freddie before her with a sports bag ... and Missy was next to him, wearing a long coat and high heels red.

She looks Freddie for an explanation and he tells her that he will tell her inside, she sighs and makes entered. Once inside, Freddie and Sam are sitting on the couch and Missy was standing beside Freddie, Sam asks him what that means.

"Well Sam, behold your gift" he shows Missy.

"My gift?" she did not understand, Freddie waved at the redhead and Missy opens her coat.

Sam has an open mouth, holding of Missy consists of a black lace collar with a leash attached, a black mesh dress and piercing nipple/clitoris. Sam turns to Freddie shocked, wondering what really happens.

He tells her the week he spent with Missy: blackmail about the video he made an evening discussion in the classroom (and docility of Missy), her training in her home, meetings with the club A/V, the school's football team, he also requested a hand with Wendy for her experiments with the girls (he learned of Carly that Wendy prefers girls, her friend does not know really kept the secret for his friends anyway) and especially, her submission unconditional to everything he did to her. She is perfect as a subject, she must have it in her blood.

"... And now we're here," he finished, Sam starts talking after some time.

"I'm really surprised, I did not expect myself to that from you," she frowns at him.

Freddie feels a little ashamed, it's true that it's not like him at all ... but when he saw Sam in this state, he felt very angry against the redhead, an anger that n has never felt when Carly was hurt, he wanted to do paid Missy but it should not exceed the day, he let her alone after and he continue to watch the redhead.

But when he saw Missy submit easily to him, and hear her moan, something broke and he went further ... maybe too far since Missy did not seem to want to stop, he has more in common with his domineering mother he thinks. He was going to leave but Sam continued to talk.

"I am really touched for what you're doing this for me, it is a bit extréme and a side of you I do not know," she smiled, "I'm glad you worries from me."

"I do not want you to get hurt," she hides her blushes.

"So what she can do?" she looks at the redhead.

"Almost everything," she looks at him with malice ", finally, avoids degrading things, this is submission" he turned to Missy.

"Mass feet" the redhead obeyed without a word.

"With your mouth" Sam continued, Missy does it without discussion.

Missy kiss her feet everywhere, Sam feels good.

"This pleases you?" she nods.

"You know I have a foot fetish."

"Almost as much as your chest," she looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What kind of video are you against her?" he whispers something in her ear, Sam widen her eyes.

"No, with her do-" Freddie interrupted her.

"Yes, I thought that since she did this, so treat her as such."

"It does not really surprise me," she gets up "going to my room. A four legs" she told at Missy.

Freddie was going to leave but Sam stops him taking his wrist.

"Come with us," she said hopefully.

"I just wanted to give you Missy, I did not want anything else" she shakes her head.

"You are her master, and I do not know much in this skill, you have to teach me," she gives an excuse for him to stay with her.

"You really want me to be there? We will be naked, all the two" she has a mischievous smile.

"So what? You know my chest by heart, and I want to know what there is underneath" she brushes his package "your story excited me" she heads upstairs.

Freddie thinks a little, he took his gym bag and then he goes to Sam, who wait him.

 **...**

 **Apartment Shay**

Spencer watching a program about Mexican cuisine while Carly is now chat with a familiar blonde on the kitchen counter, as her friends are not there, she think she can have took the opportunity to talk with her interlocutor .

"And what are they doing now?" Melanie, the twin sister of Sam asks her friend.

"Missy says she spends the evening with her mother and Freddie goes to see Sam, because she seemed a little remote" she replies.

She sent text messages to Missy but her answers are like those of Freddie. She shrugs, thinking nothing wrong with that.

"You think they have a secret relationship," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'd be surprised, Sam would have told me and Freddie is just Freddie!" she said, as if there was no other explanation.

"Why not? I think he's adorable" she smiled.

"I can not believe that you are sister with Sam" Mel shrugs, she thought for a moment.

"You know, since we are only the two, us could ..." she blushed a little.

Carly thinks a while, it's been a long time that they have not done. She looks at Spencer, who is too busy watching TV he did not hear their discussion. She says she goes to her room, he said a little 'ok' and she climbs the stairs to her little fun with Melanie.

 **...**

 **Sam's Room**

"AHHH" the two friends shout together in enjoyment, the redhead could not scream because she had a ball gag in her mouth.

They lie on your side with Missy between them, arms tied behind her back, the cock of Freddie and Sam's dildo (accessory provided by Freddie in his sports bag) still deeply buried in her.

"You surprise me Benson, I did not think you so resilient" he offrusque.

"Hey, I spent all week took care of her, and I also have muscles in case you do not know."

"Yes, big muscles" she tate his biceps, mocking.

He rolls his eyes smiling, she would take every opportunity to tease him.

"What are we now? Friends? Secret Lovers?" he would like to know his strange relationship with Sam, she smiled.

"We are best friends with benefits ... for now" she kisses him on the cheek and falls asleep, the redhead always between them.

He smiled, glad that Sam does not take him a monster despite what he told her just now, he thinks he hears a 'thank you' come out of her lips.

Freddie really think he made the right choice for his first kiss, even if he was a little scared that she breaks his arm.

 **...**

 **Corridor main of Ridgeway**

"They are now very good friend" Carly tells Freddie to her locker.

She talks about Sam and Missy, who speak with Wendy front of the stairs, they get along very well for a few days, since the evening of Freddie with Sam and Missy.

"Yep, I'm happy that all is well between them" Freddie said.

"Yeah," she said with a little jealousy in her voice.

"You're not jealous at least? It was you who wanted them to be friends," he said with malice.

"Yes but I do not want to lose Sam, she's my best friend, even if Missy is back" she is a little worried.

"Do not worry, you will not lose no matter what," he smiled ignorance of his friend.

Carly looks him, hands on hips.

"You know something, right?" he smiled and went to his next class.

By the way, he sees Sam make him a wink, he smiled thinking they have something strong between them ... and he does not think their slave.

 **...**

 **A/N:** **I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
